


In your arms

by Chessala



Series: Without you [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Airports, Ice Skating, Longing, M/M, Missing You, Panic Attacks, Reunion, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessala/pseuds/Chessala
Summary: He pressed his face again Viktor’s pillow and couldn’t help smiling, knowing that Viktor would be back in less than 24 hours, knowing that Viktor was coming back for him. The thought made Yuuri strangely giddy, making him feel like he was a teenager getting ready to see his crush in the morning.------------Viktor is on his way home from his business trip and Yuuri can't think of anything but having him back.





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belovedyuuri (belovedstill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/gifts).



> I hadn't originally intended to write a third part as companion fic for **Missing you** and **Longing** but it just somehow happened anyway!
> 
> I hope you enjoy another fic with lovestruck!Yuuri! This is dedicated to [belovedyuuri (belovedstill)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedyuuri) because she is such a sweet person and said she loved Missing you! Thank you for your support, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> **Not Beta-ed!**
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri didn’t even remember showering after finishing his call with Viktor. All he remembered was his fiancé’s soft and soothing voice against his ear as they bid each other goodnight for the second time and then the third. Yuuri still felt the pleasant buzz that talking to Viktor always triggered tingling under his skin. Unlike before, sinking into their shared bed didn’t make Yuuri anxious this time. 

He pressed his face again Viktor’s pillow and couldn’t help smiling, knowing that Viktor would be back in less than 24 hours, knowing that Viktor was coming back for  _ him _ . The thought made Yuuri strangely giddy, making him feel like he was a teenager getting ready to see his crush in the morning. Except this wasn’t him seeing his crush from afar; it was Yuuri waiting for someone that filled the longing in his heart, making it overflow with the love he felt. Eventually, Yuuri drifted into sleep over these thoughts with a smile on his lips.

\-------------------

“Watch your posture!” 

When Yakov spoke to Yuuri, his voice usually resembled more a grunt than a scream. Yet his words would ring in Yuuri’s ear, the impact weighting on him as he tried to correct his mistake. Today though, Yuuri had a hard time focusing on his stand-in coach. His eyes kept wandering to the large wall clock, its hands just big enough for Yuuri to see them without his glasses. And every time he did so, he could barely suppress a frustrated groan at the speed time was passing.

Yuuri could still hear last night’s conversation in his ears, Viktor’s ‘ _ I love you’  _ filling his mind and soul. He couldn’t remember what he had dreamed after finally falling asleep but the pang of longing that he felt upon waking up and finding the space next to him empty gave him a good idea of what it could have been. It was a bit overwhelming sometimes, the way he loved Vikor, their lives so closely knit together that it was hard for Yuuri to see the separation at times. 

A shrill  _ ‘watch out!’  _ was all the warning Yuuri got before the impact. He felt himself falling, his world turning as his body moved towards the ice. Yuuri knew how to fall, had learned during all his failures in the past, so his body automatically moved to cushion is fall before he hit the cold surface. It hadn’t been a hard impact, the other person obviously paying attention to his surrounding, unlike Yuuri.

“You can’t even see where you are going anymore without your glasses now, katsudon?” a familiar voice said in a grumpy tone while trying to hide the concern it was laced with. Yuuri blinked and looked up, blond hair and green eyes blocking out the rest of the rink.

“Sorry, I guess I spaced out there,” Yuuri said while pushing himself up. Opposite him, Yuri Plisetsky rolled his eyes and graced him with an annoyed huff.

“Tell me something new. What did Viktor do this time?”

Yuuri sometimes felt that his relationship with Yuri was rather strange. While the teenager was always surrounded by an air of annoyance, he rarely blamed Yuuri and instead snapped at Viktor for not making sure his student was focused. So naturally, he was blaming Viktor for Yuuri’s inattention as well. Well, Yuuri did think it was entirely Viktor’s fault that he was hopelessly in love with him.

“Nothing,” Yuuri said with a smile, cheeks taking on a delicate flush of pink. “He’ll be back later today.”

Yuri regarded Yuuri for a moment before turning around on the spot and skating off with a sigh. It was confusing, to say the least. Whenever Yuuri thought he was starting to grasp Yuri, the teenager acted in a way that turned his carefully crafted picture over and Yuuri had to start anew. 

Yuuri skated to the barrier, taking a good swig from his bottle while his eyes drifted to the clock once again. At least time seemed to be passing a bit faster now. There were still five hours until Viktor’s plane landed, though. Yuuri knew he would be getting ready to go to the airport around now, making sure he won’t miss the plane home. It filled Yuuri with quiet excitement, something tingling below his skin at the thought of sinking against the crook of Viktor’s neck.

“Viktor is coming home early?”

The sudden voice almost made Yuuri drop his bottle. He turned around, looking at Yakov right behind him. He had never thought of the seasoned coach as stealthy until he had started training at his rink. While he tended to make his presence known by barking at his skaters, Yuuri had also noticed that he sometimes was just there, appearing in places without Yuuri noticing that he had arrived. It made Yuuri a bit jumpy sometimes, made him glance over his shoulder to make sure Yakov wasn’t there despite having done nothing wrong. It didn’t surprise Yuuri that Yakov knew though, he had his eyes and ears everywhere in the rink. 

Yuuri nodded silently, putting his bottle aside before turning back to Yakov. The old coach looked pensive for a moment, mustering Yuuri before sighing in resignation.

“Go home. If you get hurt because you can’t focus, we’ll both never hear the end of it and I’ve lost enough hair already.”

Yuuri blinked, a frown forming on his face. He hadn’t expected this, had planned to train more to get distracted from the impatience he could already feel in his fingertips. What was he supposed to do with almost five hours of time on his hands? All Yuuri could do was walk Makkachin and then sit at home, checking the news repeatedly to make sure that nothing had happened to Viktor’s plane. Biting his lower lip, Yuuri took a deep breath and opened his mouth to protest.

“That’s not a request, Katsuki.” Yakov said while turning away. “Pack up and go home. Right now, all you are is a distraction for everyone else.”

Yuuri swallowed, feeling his legs shake a little in his skates. He knew he was a bit distracted but he had never intended to let it affect his training. Mumbling a small  _ ‘yes coach’  _ , Yuuri made his way to the exit, feeling his anxiety coil in his stomach. Had he really been that distracted? What would Viktor say when he heard about Yuuri not focusing like that?

The excitement Yuuri had felt moment ago suddenly felt like dread stretching its ugly fingers towards him. Viktor would be disappointed that Yuuri had let his emotions get the better of him and lost precious training time because of it. Yuuri could almost see his face fall when Yakov tells him about Yuuri’s failure. Suddenly Yuuri wished the clock would move back so he could change what had happened. He clutched his chest, feeling it heave as it became increasingly difficult to breathe with every passing moment. Yuuri was a disappointment, a failure. Why would Viktor even want to come back to him?

“What’s wrong with you, Katsudon?”

Yuuri turned around, almost hitting Yuri with the skate guards he had been holding without even noticing, eyes wide with panic. The teenager looked at him for a moment, eyes softening a little. He grabbed Yuuri’s hand and pulled him off the ice, almost forcing him to sit on one of the benches next to the exit.

“He used to send Viktor off the rink all the time when he was distracted, you know?” Yuri said, clearing his throat when he noticed the softness in his voice. “Just stop fretting over it, Yakov is just making sure you don’t get hurt. He likes you.”

Despite hearing Yuri’s words, it was hard for Yuuri to register them properly, they made no sense, especially not the last part.

“I doubt that….” Yuuri presses out, looking towards the exit to the locker room. 

“He wouldn’t bother if he didn’t.” Yuri continued, sitting down next to Yuuri in a way that he couldn’t see the exit any longer. “You look awful by the way.”

Yuuri laughed at that, some tension falling off him. While his ears were still ringing, he could focus on Yuri’s words better now, finally letting the previous sentence sink in.”

“He really sent Viktor away? He always looks so focused when he trains….” a soft smile managed to find its way back to Yuuri’s lips as he remembered the training sessions he had watched before.

Yuri huffed, looking at Yuuri as if he was speaking about someone else. But Yuuri could also see the furrow in his brow.

“He wasn’t like that before. Before Sochi, he was such a mess. He would skate and there was just…. _ nothing. _ ” Yuri almost spit out the last word, making it echo around them. “He still sucks but I guess he sucks a bit less now. If you tell him I said that I’ll kick you with my skates.”

Yuuri nodded while trying to suppress another laugh. He still felt remnants of the panic trying to take control of his mind but he could push them away now.

“Thank you, Yura.”

The teenager turned away so fast that Yuuri wasn’t sure if he had just imagined the small flush in his cheeks. It wasn’t the first time he had called Yuri by that name, the first time had been on his birthday when Yuri had given him a gift for the first time. He still wasn’t sure if he was allowed to but Yuri had never told him not to so he guessed it was alright to use it now and then. With a smile, Yuuri pushed himself off the bench and made his way to the lockers, mind wandering back to his upcoming reunion with Viktor.

\----------

He should have left earlier. Yuuri looked at the clock in the taxi and the red backlights in front of it. Viktor’s plane would land in less than an hour and Yuuri wasn’t even sure how much further the airport was. Around them, some of the cars were honking as if it would actually make traffic move faster.

Yuuri had spent the afternoon cleaning invisible dirt in their apartment. He tried to take Makkachin for a long walk but the poodle hadn’t been too well on her feet recently and turned around shortly after finishing her business. Being back so fast had left Yuuri with way too much time on his hands.

By the time Yuuri left for the airport, a mere 90 minutes before Viktor’s arrival, he felt ready to burst. Ever since their call at night, Yuuri had felt Viktor in every corner of their shared space. So when he showered after coming home, he found himself reaching for the small bottle of expensive shampoo and clicked it open. Despite the running water, it was almost as if Viktor was with him in the shower, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. The smell had been intoxicating and Yuuri hurried to put the bottle away when he noticed the effect the smell had on him. 

It had been the same in the living room. Yuuri had attempted to relax and read a bit but as soon as he lied down on the couch, their shared smell filled every inch around him. In an instant, the book fell to the floor, forgotten as Yuuri allowed himself to bury his face in the soft cushion to inhale the comforting smell. Viktor’s smell was almost like a drug to Yuuri, wrapping itself around Yuuri’s whole being while he gave in to the buzzing in his mind and the heat in his body for just a moment. When he showered again, Yuuri had refrained from opening the shampoo bottle.

Objectively, Yuuri knew that the airport was only a short trip from their apartment. Rationally, Yuuri knew that they were almost there and that an hour was plenty of time to cover the short distance. His brain, however, had fun forgetting these facts as he tried to explain the driver in broken Russian that he really had to be at the airport as soon as possible. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t forgive himself if he made Viktor wait.

The taxi driver only waved his hand at Yuuri and pointed to a plane flying low above them, telling him what Yuuri thought was that they would only need a few more minutes to arrive. Yuuri nodded at that and fell back into the backseat, checking the news sites to make sure that there hadn’t been any recent plane incidents. When he looked up, the taxi was pulling up in front of the airport, causing Yuuri to breathe a sigh of relief.

He paid the driver and went into the building, making his way to the gate. It was hard to keep the smile off his face now, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest whenever he saw another minute passing. Yuuri knew ways to handle his anxiety, even if they weren’t always successful, but he still wasn’t used to the feeling of being swallowed by happiness just yet. It was almost scary how happy he felt at the thought of finally being able to lean against Viktor’s chest.

When the first people came through the door, Yuuri couldn’t help clinging to the glass separating the door and the flock of people in the arrival area. Next to him, a boy was trying to climb on it and Yuuri felt almost tempted to do the same so he could look out for the familiar streak of silver in the masses.

“Yuuri!”

Yuuri’s head snapped towards the door, heart racing almost painfully. He inhaled sharply, holding his breath when his eyes locked with Viktor’s. It was like meeting him for the first time all over again. Except that Yuuri’s legs were itching to walk to him instead of away.

He waited until Viktor was near the barrier and they walked side by side, the glass the only thing keeping them from touching each other. Yuuri wasn’t sure how long they walked like this, too long, but when the barrier finally ended, all he heard was the small  _ ‘thud’ _ of Viktor’s suitcase being abandoned on the floor before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

“I missed you.”

The words were spoken softly but so close to his ear that Yuuri couldn’t hear anything else around him. Viktor was holding on to Yuuri, pulling him so close that Yuuri could feel Viktor’s heartbeat against his own chest. His arms slowly moved around Viktor’s waist and he buried his face in the crook of his neck as he had been waiting to do all day. He felt warmth spreading through his body, his heart unable to contain his feelings any longer.

Yuuri felt the tears rising in his eyes and his throat, a sob escaping him before he could stop it. He could feel Viktor’s hold tightening impossibly more at the sound and for the first time, he noticed Viktor’s arms shaking. Yuuri pulled back a bit, closing the distance between them by getting on his tiptoes.

Kissing Viktor was always new, would always be an experience that rattled Yuuri to the very core. It felt as if something was being put back in place that Yuuri didn’t even know was missing until then. They always fell into a natural rhythm, lips pushing and pulling against each other as soft sighs filled the air around them. Yuuri wouldn’t mind if each kiss lasted an eternity.

When they finally parted, Yuuri brushed a strand of silver from Viktor’s face and smiled, letting the tears fall freely as he spoke the words that had been burning on his tongue ever since their entrance door closed behind Viktor.

“Welcome home, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate to hear your opinion in the comments!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://chessala.tumblr.com)


End file.
